1. Field
The following description relates to an exercise feedback provision apparatus and method.
2. Description of Related Art
An improving life standard has brought about an increased level of interest in life-enhancing health management, and thus, a medical service for managing a health status has developed rapidly. Along with an increase in demands on such medical services, an interest in health care combining medical technology and information technology (IT) is also increasing according to IT development. In this context, health care functioning devices are supplied to provide contents of a user such as a step count, calorie consumption, and the like. Recently, active research is being conducted on technology for acquiring a state of health of a user to provide appropriate health information to the user.